


Nick's Secret

by simonsprettyface



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Leah on the Offbeat spoilers, M/M, no one is straight, post leah on the offbeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: “Guys, I have something to tell you,” Nick started, looking at his friends as they sat on the couch in his basement.It was the beginning of summer break after their freshman year, and somehow after they all moved out of their dorms and came back home they found themselves falling back into their old patterns. For the most part. Though unlike before, even though it was the same people, Nick was the odd one out.





	Nick's Secret

“Guys, I have something to tell you,” Nick started, looking at his friends as they sat on the couch in his basement.

It was the beginning of summer break after their freshman year, and somehow after they all moved out of their dorms and came back home they found themselves falling back into their old patterns. For the most part. Though unlike before, even though it was the same people, Nick was the odd one out. Simon was practically on Bram’s lap and Abby was leaning against Leah, their fingers laced together, which made him smile a little. Once Nick had gotten out of his dark place, once he had stopped hurting from the break up and finally sat himself down and told himself he needed to calm the fuck down, he was happy for them. Even if part of him still felt that longing deep down.

But that wasn’t what was important now. There were more pressing matters at hand.

“First thing, is that me and Taylor broke up,” he said, looking at them expecting some sort of surprise. Anything. Instead they just stared up at him, bored. 

“I’m not surprised,” Bram finally said.

“Me either,” Leah said, shrugging. “You two weren’t exactly a perfect match. You can’t base a whole relationship on the fact that you two practically fucked on the dance floor at prom,” she pointed out.

“Okay fine, let’s not focus on my failed relationships for right now.”

“You’re the one that brought it up!” Abby pointed out, chuckling.

“Fine, but that wasn’t even the main thing I wanted to talk about,” Nick said, suddenly nervous.

He shouldn’t be so nervous, it was just them. That really should make it easier. They were his friends. They stuck by him through the whole post-breakup train wreck, so they’d be by his side now.

Not to mention that none of them were straight, so he knew this wouldn’t change anything. But he was still nervous.

“I… fuck,” he groaned, stretching slightly just to move around a little. He was antsy, he always got fidgety when he was scared.

“Come on,” Simon said, shifting forward. “Dude, whatever it is, you can tell us,” he assured. “We love you,” he reminded.

Yeah, okay. He could do this. They won’t care that he likes guys. Hell every single person in that room at the current moment liked guys.

So here it goes.

“I’m bi,” he said, and he finally got the surprised looks he expected earlier. They all looked at each other, then back to him.

“Wait, what?” Abby asked, letting go of Leah’s hand to sit up. “You’re bi?”

“Yeah. As in the whole liking dudes thing. Yeah. That’s me,” Nick said, looking down at his shoes. He wasn’t one for being bashful, but it was hard. He liked attention, but not like this. “I realized it this year. I don’t just like girls.”

“Well thank you for trusting us and telling us,” Bram said with a warm smile, he was always so inviting in a genuine way. Like you just want to hang out with him because you know it’ll be a good time and you’ll never be judged.

“Holy shit,” Simon said, looking around. “We’re all fucking gay. Holy shit. How did this even happen?” he asked before laughing. “Guess our only straight friend is Garrett, poor guy,” he chuckled more, cocking an eyebrow when Nick started to look a little more bashful at the mention of Garrett. “Oh, are you two a  _ thing _ ?” he asked, trying to not get excited.

“What? No!” Nick said quickly, waving his hands around a little. “We’re not… I’m pretty sure he really is straight,” he said, feeling a little dejected at that information.

“You have a crush on Garrett?” Leah said, amused. “Don’t lie and say you don’t, you’re practically blushing!” she teased and Nick covered his face with a groan.

“Don’t tell him, alright?” he asked. “I don’t wanna make things weird. I just… yeah. Okay? I have a big fucking gay crush on Garrett. And it sucks.”

“Welcome to the shitty world of liking your own gender. It never fails that at least once, you catch feelings for a straight one,” Bram said, biting his lip slightly. “It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah! Not to mention that it could work out!” Leah said, trying to make Nick feel a little better. “I had a crush on Abby and I thought that without a doubt she was straight. And now look at us.”

Nick gave them all a soft smile, shifting on his heels. “Thanks you guys, really,” he said, his heart feeling ten times bigger. He was so lucky to have friends like them, he didn’t know what he’d do without them. “I don’t think he’ll like me back. But at least I have you guys,” he said, going to sit between the two couples. 

“I can’t believe just a couple years ago I thought I was surrounded by straight people,” Simon said, laughing. 

“Me too,” Leah said, laughing along with him. “How wrong we were.”


End file.
